


A Little Longer

by Rex_Magnus



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Twins, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex_Magnus/pseuds/Rex_Magnus
Summary: Hux gets a present after some rough weeks of trying to do work while being eight months pregnant with Kylo's twins.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsilwenShadewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilwenShadewind/gifts).



There came a point where bending over was hard. And of course, it was the day that Kylo wasn’t around to help him. He was nearly eight months pregnant — with  _ twins,  _ he added vehemently — and it wasn’t going to be getting any easier, not by any sense of it. Soon, he’d have two rambunctious babies of Ren’s seed to contend with. If Kylo didn’t knock him up again before he had a chance to castrate the man. Or kill him. 

 

The second option was getting higher on the list every day, somehow, despite the man gaining almost as much weight as Hux had so far with the twins. How Ren managed to still get around as easily as he did was beyond Hux, but it wouldn’t be long before Hux was slim and trim once more. And he delighted in being able to reclaim his body. 

 

“No more of this,” he huffed to himself as he stooped over, legs spread wide to accommodate the girth of his belly as he squatted to pick up the pen he dropped off his desk. Once he grabbed it, he straightened up slowly, one hand on his lower back, the other still firmly grasping the pen. He did not want to have to do that again. Not anytime soon.

 

Of course, that’s when Lt. Mitaka decided to barge in on him, while he was annotating a report he’d been working on the last few hours, to tell him that he’s to immediately report to the medical bay.

 

“Did Ren put you up to this?” he demanded, scowling at the smaller man. 

 

“N-no, sir… I was worried about you, is all…” Mitaka glanced down at his large belly. “And you mentioned that Lord Ren would not be here to assist you today, so I took the… uh, liberty of scheduling an appointment with the nurse there.”

 

“Absolutely not,” Hux asserted, grumbling as he turned back to his work. “You’re dismissed.” 

 

“Ss-sir?”

 

Hux turned, a scowl painting his face. “I said you’re dismissed, Lieutenant Mitaka.”

 

“Sorry, sir, but this was a request from Lord Ren… he’s the on the way to the infirmary already, sir.”

 

“No, he’s not,” Hux replied, determined. 

 

With a bit of effort, he pushed himself off the chair and walked (well, waddled) down the corridor. Thankfully, he ran into Kylo Ren himself and not just one of his knights in the turbo lift. 

 

“Ren, I absolutely forbid you from-”

 

“Taking you to the infirmary?” he drawled, chuckling lightly at the pregnant man’s situation. “It was only a threat, if you kept working hard enough. I did it to get you off duty.”

 

The Master of the Knights of Ren was so much larger than he had been at the beginning of this. And yeah, so was he. But for Hux, Kylo’s gain was so very unexpected, when it came down to it. He was worried at first when they both started gaining weight, concerned that it would make Ren less useful to the First Order right along with his pregnancy. Turned out that Kylo barely even noticed at first. 

 

Silence reigned in the lift as it took them down to the lower levels where Hux’s quarters were. His office was near the top, in the restricted levels, while almost all quarters were in the lower levels, so there was always a long ride up and down the lift. Kylo used this many times to take advantage of the alone, quite time, and this wouldn’t be any exception. Kylo over-rode the access panel and locked the doors to anyone but them for the long ride down. 

 

“Now, where was I?” he purred, pushing the heavily pregnant General into the corner.

 

“Pfffask, Ren, why,” Hux was cut short with a kiss from the other man, their bellies colliding and Kylo’s much softer one smoothed around Hux’s taut belly. 

 

Slowly, one of Kylo’s hands found their way into Hux’s perfectly gelled hair, mussing it ever so slightly, the other hand working its way to undoing the general’s belt, fixed high above his belly, but still so damn proper. 

 

Just as he was about to unbuckle it, the lift spluttered, the lights clicked on, then off, then on again… and then finally, off, the turbo lift stalling in the middle of one of the floors.

 

“Ren,  _ explain, _ ” Armitage growled, now furious at the Knight’s meddling. 

 

“Armie… I swear to the Maker… this wasn’t me!” he protested, then the emergency lights flickered on. “See? I couldn’t have done this!”

 

Hux stared at the man, unaffected by what Kylo Ren claimed was his fault or not, his arms crossing over his belly, almost protectively. “If this isn’t your fault, then explain why it happened just as soon as I got on board after you fiddled with the control panel? That doesn’t make any sense, Ren…”

 

“We can at least take this time to talk… you know, like husbands are supposed to do?” Ren suggested, not timidly in the least. “I know you want to do something to me, so just…”

 

“ _ Ren _ , this is not the time, I - oh, stars… what,” Hux began to panic. What was going on, this was too early, he shouldn't be going into labor now. “I think I’m going into labor. And this is all your damn fault we’re stuck in the lift. Damn you, Ren!”

 

“Please, please, oh fuck,” Kylo pleaded with whoever could hear him. Probably it hadn’t been the best thing that he had messed with the panel, but it had never done anything like this before and shit shit shit, what was he going to do… could his husband really be going into labor… right now? He was barely going to be eight months next week! 

 

“Calm down, Ren — you’re going to hyperventilate and then make me take care of your fat ass? I can’t carry you — I can barely carry myself and the babies around anymore. Kylo…  _ Kylo! _ ”

 

“I’m okay, I’m okay, I swear it — Hux, I’m so sorry about the lift…”

 

The lights turned back on and the lift started back to life, suddenly dropping a bit, then got back on track. Hux felt like he was about to have a heart attack along with having the babies. 

 

“Damnit, Ren, get me to the stars-blasted infirmary already!”

 

Kylo nodded, desperate to please the emotional man, jabbing the correct number into the turbo lift the very second he could. “I’ll get you there, I promise, just hang in there… just a little big longer, I swear.”

 

Soon, they were in the infirmary, the nurses and doctors rushing to aid their esteemed general, checking his vitals, the babies vitals, everything they could test. One of them even brought the ultrasound and was getting it ready when the doctor proclaimed all was normal.

 

“It looks like you’ll need to take things a lot easier, General Hux,” the doctor sighed, flipping the page over to run down the tests. “It looks like stress caused these contractions… and I’m going to emphasize that you’ll be detained to your quarters until you’re ready to give birth, which can be performed in your quarters or you can be brought to the medical bay. Either way, bed rest is the only thing I can prescribe to you at this point in your pregnancy. You’re far too along to risk giving you any kind of sedative or stress-reducer. You will just have to use your vacation time… or maternity leave.”

 

Armitage Hux, at this point, groaned in protest. “No, you must be joking with me… I can’t take a day off, except to have these damn babies, and even then, Starkiller needs me! I can’t just—”

 

“You can work in bed from your datapad. You may sit up and read and do small things but in no way are you to be in full uniform dress or leave your quarters unless authorized to by myself or the other doctor in charge of your care. I fully trust Lord Ren here to see to it that you are to follow these rules?”

 

Kylo nodded hastily in agreement. “Of course, sir.”

 

The doctor looked over Hux once more and sighed. “I know you have duties, but please, for the sake of the babies, take it easy, sir,” and took his leave.

 

—

 

Hux did his best to “take it easy”, just as the doctor recommended, but he still found himself pacing and pacing every day when he couldn’t think of an immediate solution to the problem at hand that presented itself in his reports. He wanted to be there, to look at the damage, to question the crew as to what happened. It was  _ his ship _ and he loved her like nothing else. He wanted to be able to take  _ care of her _ . 

 

But then, he remembered that he had actual, living babies inside him, that vied for his attention. Since the incident in the turbolift, he started actually feeling the babies’ kicks inside him, which interrupted everything in his head at that moment to turn his attention, lovingly, to the ones growing inside him. He wasn’t sure of their genders or what they were going to be like, but he knew that they would be perfect, no matter what they looked like, given his ancestry and Kylo’s force abilities. 

 

There was enough work to keep him occupied, although occasionally he sent Kylo out to inspect things for him when the need was great enough and Kylo handled the matters, thankfully, with tact. And that’s when he would pace. When Kylo couldn’t find out. He would hear the locks to the door and scramble as quickly as he could back to the couch or the bed, which was beginning to prove a bit difficult, considering just how much the babies were growing inside of him the last few weeks. 

 

“Just a little longer,” he told himself as he got back into bed, nothing on but his briefs and these fuzzy socks that Kylo had bought for him. 

 

Kylo walked in, smiling as soon as he saw his husband, laying there, being good, just as he was told to. “I brought you something while I was out,” he mentioned as he set down a package in front of Hux. “I figured you might need it…”

 

Armitage looked up at Kylo, one hand on his pregnant belly, the other pushing himself up in bed to look more closely at the brown box. “What is it?” he wondered, trying to read Kylo’s expression.

 

The face Kylo made was unreadable, mostly because there were too many emotions coming and going to truly pinpoint any specific one. “You’ll have to open it and find out,” Kylo suggested, chuckling. 

 

He sat on the corner of the bed, the weight of him making the bed creak with effort. 

 

“Going to need a new bed, if you keep gaining  _ ‘sympathy’ _ weight, Kylo,” Hux smirked, ignoring the box for a bit, despite his curiosity. Once he pushed himself up against the backboard, he reached a hand out to Kylo’s meaty arm. Well, it had been tight and well-formed before, now it was meaty in a different sort of way, the best kind of way, Hux had to admit. It was nice and plump on the outside with nice, firm undertones beneath the fatty outer tissue. Kylo’s ass was much the same way and he loved that ass of his, now. Not to mention his  _ thighs _ …  _ Oh, stars his thighs were magnificent _ , the way they rubbed together as Kylo walked, now. He smirked. He was getting kind of horny just thinking about how Kylo’s body had changed over the course of the last few months.

 

Kylo merely blushed at the suggestion and looked away from his husband for a bit. “Just… just open the box, already,” he grumbled, rubbing one of his soft sides where Hux had pinched him for blushing. “Trust me, you’ll need these more than a new bed.” He quickly added, “Well, sooner, at the very least…”

 

Hux pulled a knife out of the bedside table drawer and gently cut open the box that Kylo had taped shut again after opening it to check the contents, presumably. The box itself was of little to no consequence, outside of the fact that it was slightly larger than he might have expected for something that he might need so soon. Putting the knife away, he carefully examined the lid of the box for anything he might have missed… some sort of indication of what this was all about.

 

Kylo squirmed, his second chin jiggling just a little bit as he did so, which Hux took due note of and tucked it away for later. He loved every inch of Kylo, especially now that he’d gained some weight. It took off the severe edge to him that he’d had before, making him rounder and so much softer and so much more pleasing to look at. 

 

“Thank you, Kylo,” he said, staring at the man, who finally turned to look at him again.

 

“You… you haven’t opened it all the way, yet— don’t thank me until you know what it is you’re thanking me for!” and Kylo blushed again, anxious to see just how his Armie would like the present he got him. 

 

“I’m sure I’ll like this regardless of what you got me,” he chuckled, but turned back to the present all the same. 

 

Finally opening the lid and discarding it to the side of the bed, Hux got to see the beginnings of just what he was getting. “Oh, Kylo…” he breathed, “You… you really shouldn’t have.”

 

Kylo made a motion for Hux to continue to look inside the box. “There’s more… here, under it.”

 

Hux pulled out numerous pairs of fuzzy socks that had been piled on top. He had almost thought that the whole box was full of them until he got all the way down to find a smaller, wrapped package that looked like it might have come from some fancy lingerie store off-base.

 

As he slowly opened the package, concerned about just how delicate the contents may be, he soon realized he didn’t know what he was looking at. It was a band, soft and silky, yet stretchy…. He looked over at Kylo, confusion written all over his face.

 

“Well… because I know that you can’t always lay down and take it easy, I thought this might help… I - I read about it on the holonet, saw some vids… and well, I figured it’d be the perfect thing for you, since… yeah,” he hesitated and came to a stop. “I’ll show you how to put it on… here, I’ll help you stand.”

 

Nodding, he moved the box off his lap and was soon standing next to Kylo next to the bed. They just stared into each other’s eyes for a minute before Kylo was blushing again, noting how their bellies pressed together, his shirt having ridden up somehow.

 

“Oh, yes, here…” he interrupted, suddenly shy, scooping up the contents of the small package. “You put it… here, step into it… Yeah, that’s it. Now, here, I’ll help you pull it up.”

 

And with some effort, the two of them got the band into place around Hux’s waist. 

 

“Wow… what?” he was amazed that such a small thing could feel so…  _ good. _

 

“It’s supposed to support the belly, to help keep it… right, or something? I’m not sure exactly how it works, but all the vids claim to aid people who’re pregnant with pain in that… area, or something,” he spluttered, not sure how to stop himself, when Hux kissed him. 

 

“Thank you, Kylo.”

 

“It’s not… embarrassing?”

 

“No, it feels… amazing! And… wow,” he sighed, very contented with how silky it felt against his bare skin. The babies kicked in delight at the moods of their fathers. “Oh, stars, it seems they’re a bit happy about it, too,” he chuckled. “They must feel just how happy we are.”

 

“I, I really really hope so… but… does that mean you think they’re… Force Sensitive?”

 

“If they weren’t, I’d almost doubt you were the father. Wouldn’t you?” Hux joked, kissing Kylo deeply. “I love it, it’s perfect, thank you so much,” he sighed, resting his head on Kylo’s soften chest. “Despite what I say about castrating you or whatever when I’m… in a mood… I think I’d like to do this again.”

 

“… _ Again _ ?” Kylo spluttered, taken aback just a little bit. “What… what?”

 

All Hux could do was kiss him in reply, pulling the taller man closer to him, their bellies colliding together, Kylo’s softer one squeezing around Hux’s, making room for the babies. And that’s when he felt them kick against the side of his own stomach.

 

“Oh…  _ stars, _ ” Kylo murmured, placing his hands on Armitage’s belly. “They’re… wow.”

 

“I know,” Hux chuckled, kissing his husband once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to love on this both here and send me lovely messages at RexMagnusPosts on tumblr!


End file.
